The Somnambulist
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: "Kurt awoke to Blaine's lips against his." Kurt has a little problem with sleepwalking...


**Author's Note: Just a fun little one shot I came up with when I remembered Chris mentioning in an interview that he sleepwalks. Somehow, that turned into this… I don't even know how my mind works sometimes. I know they've said that Kurt is living at home, but in this story, he's a boarder at Dalton. This is slightly cracky and very fluffy, which is pretty much par for the course when it comes to my Klaine fics (except A Very Potter Dream, that was all crack). Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Kurt awoke to Blaine's lips against his.

Realizing what he was doing, he jumped back, hitting his head on the top bunk. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain and warily turned to Blaine. His eyes were still closed, a peaceful look resting on his face. If there was a God, Kurt figured he owed Him thanks for making Blaine an unnaturally heavy sleeper. Shakily, Kurt took a seat on the small couch pushed against the wall caddy-corner to their beds. He had begun sleepwalking right after his mom died, but it had just been a phase. He hadn't done it in over six years. And yet now, not only was he climbing down from his top bunk, (which was dangerous enough, the last thing Kurt needed was a broken leg) he was _kissing _his roommate. His roommate who he had recently admitted to having feelings for. They had mutually decided to remain friends, which meant kissing was not an approved action. Kurt shuddered in horror at the thought of Blaine waking up to Kurt kissing him. Well, he hadn't, so no need to dwell on what could have happened, Kurt told himself. With that, he carefully climbed back up to his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

*Glee*

Blaine's obnoxious alarm caused Kurt to wake with a start. He heard the rustle of blankets underneath him as Blaine rolled over to turn it off. Kurt climbed down lightly, and stretched.

"Morning," Blaine said. Kurt turned around to see him still lying in bed, propping himself up on his elbow. Kurt had discovered almost as soon as he got to Dalton that Blaine was most attractive when he had just woke up. His hair was unruly, his eyes a little bleary and somehow darker than they were during the day. He always wore a lazy half smile that Kurt found way hotter than the 'smoldering' expression he used when he was trying to be sexy during a performance.

"Good morning," Kurt replied breathily, hating the way his voice got higher at the sight of Blaine in his white V-neck t-shirt. Blaine threw off his comforter and stood up.

"How did you sleep?" he asked and Kurt froze. _Calm down_, he told himself._ He asks you this every morning, he doesn't know what happened. _

"Fine," Kurt said, walking over to his dresser to get his uniform. "What about you?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Good," Blaine said. "I had a kind of weird dream, though." Kurt whirled around. Blaine was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. He was studying Kurt with slightly narrowed eyes, his lips parted, and his eyes so dark that they looked almost as brown as Rachel's.

"Really? What was it about?" Kurt asked casually, determined to keep his voice from shaking. Blaine shook his head, seeming to snap out of a trance,

"Nothing," he said with a tiny smile. "Never mind." Normally, Kurt would have pressed for him to share, since he couldn't just mention something like that then not say anything, but this time he let it slide. He got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair, sighing in relief as soon as he had left the room. Blaine didn't know anything. He could just pretend last night never happened.

*Glee*

When Kurt came to, he bumped his head on the bunk again. He quickly took in his surroundings. Oh God, he was _straddling_ Blaine. He started to get off of Blaine's bed as carefully and quietly as he could, but just then Blaine rolled over, his arm catching Kurt's waist. Kurt was stuck lying on his back, pressed against the wall. Blaine's arm was wrapped tightly around Kurt's torso, his body halfway on top of Kurt. _Great,_ Kurt thought. Blaine was a heavy sleeper, but Kurt was sure the movement required to untangle himself from this… position would wake him up. Kurt sighed in exasperation. He was going to have to figure out some way to get out of this mess. Still, it felt kind of nice. And he was really sleepy…

*Glee*

Kurt's eyes flew open as the sound of Blaine's alarm blared through the room. _Crap,_ he thought. He knew he only had a few seconds before Blaine was awake enough to realize what was going on. With moves that were nothing short of ninja-like (not that he would brag or anything) he hopped out of Blaine's bed and managed to position himself at the bottom of the ladder so he looked like he had just gotten down. Blaine rolled over to hit his alarm and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he said with that stupid half smile.

"Morning," Kurt said, still breathing hard. _That was close._

*Glee*

"Hey, Wes, can I talk to you about something?" Kurt asked nervously, sitting down across the table. Wes looked up from his waffles.

"Sure, man. What's up?" he asked before stuffing another bite of his breakfast into his mouth. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I've been having trouble lately with… sleepwalking," he started, still not sure if he wanted to do this.

"You sleepwalk? That's kinda cool, actually," Wes said.

"Not when you kiss your roommate," Kurt muttered under his breath. Wes nearly choked on his milk.

"You did _what?_" he cried. Kurt frowned. Darn Wes and his unnaturally sensitive ears. Kurt leaned in closer.

"I've been sleepwalking the past couple of nights and every time I wake up I'm… kissing Blaine," Kurt explained. Wes stared at him for a little bit, slowly chewing his food before nodding.

"It's all that unresolved sexual tension between you two. You have no way to let it out, so your subconscious is taking over," Wes said knowingly.

"You're kidding me," Kurt replied. Wes shook his head vehemently.

"I took psychology last year. I know what I'm talking about," he said.

"There's no 'unresolved sexual tension' between Blaine and me. We're friends, that's it," Kurt told him. Wes scoffed.

"Oh please. The tension between you two is so thick the rest of us have to _wade_ through it," Wes said. Kurt sighed.

"Well maybe there's a little tension. But how do I stop my sleepwalking?" Kurt asked. It was more of a rhetorical question really, he was past hoping for good advice from Wes. However, Wes grinned at him.

"Simple," he answered. "You've gotta do what your subconscious wants. Then you'll have no reason to sleepwalk because you've already done it in real life!" Wes gathered his plates and stood up from the table, looking pleased with himself. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up as well.

"That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard," he said. Wes shrugged.

"You're the one who asked for my help," he pointed out. "I've gotta get to class. I'll see you later Kurt."

*Glee*

David approached Kurt right after seventh hour.

"Emergency Warbler's meeting. Come on, let's go," he said, pulling Kurt along. He refused to tell Kurt anything else. When they finally reached the common room, Kurt saw that it was empty, save for Wes and Blaine. Kurt's muscles tightened. Somehow he knew these two were up to no good.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine greeted him with a smile before turning back to Wes. "Where are the rest of the Warblers?" he asked in confusion. David put his arm around Kurt, leading him into the room.

"This is more of a private meeting," David said. Kurt looked from Wes to David, hoping his glare fully communicated _I hate you both so much. You are going to die. _David sat Kurt down on the couch and Wes led Blaine to the couch across from it. Wes laced his fingers together and slowly walked across the room.

"Kurt needs our help," he started. _No,_ Kurt thought. _No, no, no, don't you dare go there!_ But of course, he did. "He's been having sleepwalking problems and I think it's up to us as his friends to help him out." Kurt was fuming. If Blaine wasn't in the room right now, he was pretty sure he would have punched Wes in the face right then.

"You've been sleepwalking?" Blaine asked, oblivious to Kurt's rage. "How come I haven't seen it?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, you're the heaviest sleeper ever. At midnight on Valentine's Day, Wes and David came into our room so I could help them with the harmonies when they called and serenaded their girlfriends. You didn't make a peep." Blaine looked at the three boys in utter shock.

"You were in our room?" Wes shrugged.

"Kurt's point has been made. Now, back to the sleepwalking problem," Wes continued, throwing Kurt a devious smile. Kurt briefly wondered if there was a way to strangle someone with a necktie and make it look like an accident. Blaine turned to Kurt, getting into his serious "it's time to help a friend" mode.

"Have you ever had problems with sleepwalking before, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, right after my… mom died," Kurt said, looking away. David, who was standing behind the couch, reached down and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine was looking at him as if he felt the pain as acutely as Kurt did. Seeing his friends care so much about what he had gone through made Kurt feel like he was going to cry. He cleared his throat. "But I only did it on and off for a couple of years. I haven't done it in nearly seven years," he explained.

"Ok so your sleepwalking is tied to emotional stress," Blaine said. "Maybe if we can figure out what emotional stress you're under now, we can figure out how to stop your sleepwalking." Wes and David exchanged a grin.

"Wow Blaine, you're really good at this," David said.

"Yeah, much better than we are," Wes added, standing next to David.

"In fact, I don't see why we're needed at all," David shrugged, looking to Wes.

"You know what, David? I don't think we are. We'll just let you two figure this out on your own," Wes said, winking at Kurt as he and David backed out of the room.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird?" Blaine asked as soon as they closed the door. Kurt nodded.

"They are. Listen, Blaine, this whole sleepwalking thing is no big deal. Just forget about it," Kurt said, starting to get up.

"No," Blaine said, rather forcefully. Kurt sat down in surprise. "I want to help you Kurt," he said more gently. He sat on the coffee table so he was directly in front of Kurt. Kurt tried not to pay attention to the way their legs were touching. "Now tell me what's wrong. Because Wes and David aren't the only ones acting funny." Kurt sighed.

"It's nothing, really. It's just hard to switch schools, especially under the circumstances that I did. I'm still adjusting," Kurt said, looking down at his hands. Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, I haven't known you for very long, but I know you well enough to know when you're lying. I know you miss your friends and family, so Dalton isn't exactly ideal, but I can tell you love it here. You've adjusted beautifully." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's knee. "So what's bothering you?" Kurt swallowed and looked up at Blaine. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is someone bullying you? Because there is a zero tolerance policy and that is just unacceptable." Before Kurt could reply, Blaine had moved onto the couch next to Kurt. "I swear to you Kurt," he said seriously, taking Kurt's hand in his, "if someone touches you, heck, if someone so much as looks at you funny, I will hunt them down and I will-"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, Blaine was sitting there, holding his hand, babbling on about protecting Kurt and he just did the only thing that felt right. He kissed him. He placed the hand that wasn't being held on the side of Blaine's face and just kissed him. Blaine's eyes slid shut with a small moan and he tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, pulling him closer. Kurt broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"You are the reason I've been sleepwalking," he said softly, his face still only inches from Blaine's.

"What?" Blaine asked, triangular eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"According to Wes, anyway," Kurt explained with a laugh. Kurt leaned back on the couch, drawing his legs up to his chest. "I haven't been just walking when I'm sleepwalking," he confessed, intently studying his gray slacks to avoid looking at Blaine. "Every time I wake up, I'm… kissing you." He put his head on his knees in an attempt to hide his blushing face.

"You've been _sleep-kissing_ me?" Blaine asked. To Kurt's relief, he started to laugh. "I can't believe I slept through that!" Kurt laughed too. It was kind of funny, he supposed.

"Wes said it's because there's so much unresolved sexual tension between us and with no way to let it out, my subconscious has been taking over," Kurt said, still laughing. Maybe he was in shock that he had actually kissed Blaine while he was awake, but suddenly he found the whole thing hysterical. Blaine stopped laughing and looked at Kurt with that half smile that made Kurt weak in the knees. He leaned in until his lips were almost touching Kurt's.

"Well then, maybe it's time for us to let it out," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt softly.

"But I thought, you just wanted to be friends," Kurt said, leaning his forehead against Blaine's and staring into his hazel eyes that were framed by impossibly long lashes. Blaine smiled.

"After you told me how you felt about me I realized that I had feelings for you too. I had been so focused on being a good friend and being there for you that I had been falling in love with you without even noticing!" Blaine told him. Kurt felt all the breath leave his lungs.

"You love me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I love you," Blaine answered with a nod. He started to kiss him again, when Wes and David burst through the door.

"FINALLY!" David shouted, seeing the two of them caught in a lip lock. Wes crossed his arms and smirked in satisfaction.

"I do believe we fixed your sleepwalking problem," he said smugly. "You're welcome."


End file.
